Fluffy, Fluff Gush!
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: Cute, Kawai and Fluffy Naruto&Hinata drabbles. Some short, some long but many of them CUTE. Multi Chapter Fic. (Will not exceed through continuous amounts of chapters) Personal life experiences as well :3 Rated: K (Because there will be no lemons to sour the little kitty eyes.) Make sure to Review! Lip lock..is that really bad?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Short but Cute Drabbles and Fluff containing the Naruto and Hinata pairing. (Notice: Has no plot line- Random occurrences)

Multi Chapter Fan fiction (This will not be drug on through thousands of chapters. I apologize, I'm not the person to usually do multi chapter fics especially since I'm a new writer and I'm just getting a hold of this. Today, however, I feel like writing a few chapters or so. It all depends on how you the reader feel about my work.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

The cold midnight breeze swept across the valley way near a young girl who was seated on a patio seemingly indulged in a book. The young girl was so engrossed in her book that she didn't become aware of the tedious wind that passed her by until the pages of her book went flying and flipped and turned the opposite direction of her reading site.

She gasp lightly, clutching tightly to the book she held to her chest now becoming fully aware of the boisterous gust of wind. As the tormenting air picked up, Hinata wondered was it time to finally go in and settle down. Thunder struck the ground and Hinata took that as a warning sign from kami, which she obliged, gathering up all the things she took outside, she shut the door behind her and locked it.

She quickly shut the windows in her home before walking to the bathroom to cut on the hot water in the shower. She turned the lid to hot just in time for a loud knock to startle her and the poor girl ended up bumping her head on the bath tub faucet.

"Ow." She groaned, rubbing her head with the back of her palm as she wobbly stood on her own two feet to take a look in the mirror at just how bad it really was.

On the center of her forehead was a large _sore _red bump circling a red rim on its outer rings and Hinata swore she could feel pulse leaking out of it. She lightly touched it only to grimace and pull away as the sore felt like a pounding of a hammer through her head. Hinata compensated that she might not _only_ have a giant red bump on her forehead _but _also a mild migraine as well.

Hinata opened the mirror, taking out a bottle of Advil and she closed it and turned around. Another knock after the other were like bells to her sensitive ears as she felt like passing out or worse beating the person on top of the head who was responsible for the loud noise unknown to them that caused her great pain.

"Coming!" She shouted at the door.

She swung the door open and she was definitely not ready for the bone crushing hug she received afterwards which put her on the edge.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you."

"….Naruto-Kun.."

"Yes it's me." Naruto said softly, gazing down at her with much passion in his eyes.

Hinata resolve slipped as she found herself staring deeply into those pools of cerulean blue she missed so much every time he would turn away and leave. But what she couldn't understand was….what was he doing here?

They were standing in the same spot for who knows how long until Hinata snapped out of her trance by Naruto's voice. "So can I come in cause its getting really chilly out here, ya know?" He grinned at her causing her heart to flutter within her chest. Not that he would know anyway.

Hinata perked up at the sound of his voice. " Oh how rude of me please come in Naruto-Kun. I have some coffee in the kitchen but its two hours cold so you probably wouldn't want any of that!"

"Oh, it's okay I had some this morning." Naruto said, taking a look around her apartment." Wow nice house."

Hinata shut the door behind her not forgetting to lock it. "Thank you Naruto-Kun. It took me hours to get everything in here, can you believe?"

"I can…" Naruto started but drifted off the end when he turned to face Hinata just to see a large bump on her forehead." Oh my god Hinata! What happened? Did I do this to you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, it was really cold outside and the wind was blowing and I felt frustrated at worrying about you! I was just so relieved to see you okay and I.."

Naruto cease his panic when his ears perked up at a light stuttering noise- wait- that wasn't stuttering. He looked over Hinata, seeing her cuff the back of her hand on her mouth giggling profoundly.

_She's just too cute. _Naruto thought fondly watching the girl continue to snicker and grin to herself.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata said in between laughs." You- can…- be so silly- sometimes, you know that?"

The blonde boy known as Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. " So, how did you get that bump on your head?"

She held up a finger signalizing for him to wait as she popped a pill into her mouth earning a questioning look from the boy that now choose to sit down on the couch.

"Well, it all started when I was outside on the patio reading a book my father had given me concerning our legendary keke genkai and then all of a sudden this huge gust of wind comes out of nowhere and knocks all of my pages of my books back. I had to admit I was a little annoyed but I kept my composure like any normal Hyuga."

Naruto laughed when Hinata did a pout.

"..then I ended up coming inside since the wind didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon and thunder had scared me a little. I was going to take a shower but I heard your knock on the door and I hit my head on the faucet by accident."

"Then, it was my fault." Naruto admittedly felt bad and looked over at Hinata apologetically.

Hinata waved him off with a sweep of a hand." It's okay Naruto. I have the Hyuga will inside of me and look, I even have pills!"

She showed him the pills as if it were some kind of prized possession but he still looked sadden at the fact that he practically caused Hinata head to be bruised and now it looks like a swollen red plum on her head- not that he'll ever tell her that.

"Hinata come here." The girl was surprise by his sudden actions.

"Uhm, okay." She responded lowly over walking to Naruto. He grabbed her hand, settling her down slowly on the couch. "Where are your medical supplies?"

"In the mirror in my bathroom, why?" Hinata asked confused as Naruto got up and headed to her bathroom to get medical aid without saying a single word or acknowledgement to her question.

_Wait. _ Hinata slowed. _Is he..going to do what I think he is?_

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

_N-Naruto-Kun wants to aid me! _ Her cheeks burned at that thought. _ But Naruto-Kun only does that for Sakura-San when she's hurt! _

_Well, he's probably just doing it for me since I'm his friend and all. I'm nothing special to him like Sakura-San and Sasuke-Kun of course. I can barely breathe right now just speaking to him. Oh, he must think I'm such an idiot. I mean, it is pointless wasting my time fantasizing about him when he would never be with someone like me. He has the beautiful, confident Sakura Haruno, why would he settle for someone like me…a weak link? _ The spark in her eyes were long gone replaced by a gaping sadness as she didn't even notice the fragment of her dreams kneeling right beside her.

"Hinata don't look so sad. We're gonna get ya all fixed up! I promise." Naruto lifted her chin up with his finger only to see a stray tear fall from the corner of her eye.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Hinata turned her head away from him not wanting him to see her cry in fear of him pitying her and thinking she was a weak link like everyone else thought she were.

"I'm fine." She bit her lip to contain from crying. Naruto could tell her words came out forced and a little hoarse at that.

_Maybe her head is hurting her worse than I thought. _ He bore at Hinata a little longer. _No, that can't be it. There's something else that's bothering her and as her friend, I'll do everything to find out what it is that's causing her pain._

"Hinata, you don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me. You've known me for years and I'm still the same Naruto Uzumaki you know today!"

_Yeah, and the same man who I can't seem to confess my feelings to._

"I'm sorry Naruto. I-I've g-g-got you so w-worked up over nothing, really!" She whipped the tears away with the back of her palm. "My head is just..really hurting and I'm in need of that medical condition like you told me! So please, hurry!"

Naruto knew she was lying, as she was not a very good liar either and she didn't seem to want to talk about it so he left it alone and said." Let's not keep you waiting any longer!"

He flashed her one of his signature smiles which made her heart soar in her chest. She blushed bright pink when she felt Naruto hand on her left cheek and his eyes sorely on her. "This may hurt a little Hinata, and I'm sorry if it does but I don't want this bump to become infected and worse for you to end up in a hospital so bear with me on this one."

She nodded slowly, her cheeks still resting a pink tint on them.

Naruto dipped the wet rag in peroxide, he moved closer to her, (resulting in her blush to darken), and carefully placed the rag on the center of her forehead. Naruto formed soothing waves of noises trying his best to calm the clinging girl, but it didn't seem to help.

He patted around it a little more before an idea popped in his head. _I hope she doesn't get mad at me for doing this. _ He stroked her cheek gently in a motion of circles. He then kissed along her neck tracing butterfly kisses along her jawline ending his master piece with a soft peck on her cheek. He glanced at her now cherry red face in a panic. "I'm so sorry Hinata! Please don't hit me." He dropped the rag unconsciously, wrapped himself in a tight ball ready for the hit to come.

There was none until he opened his eyes.

She hit him right in the kisser. Literally, not physically but emotionally. The next thing she said made his heart skip a beat.

"I could never hit you Naruto. No matter how much you hurt me emotionally and maybe even sometimes physically, I would never do such a thing to hurt you."

"I hurt you…emotionally?" Naruto looked at her ashamed." I'm sorry whatever I did…"

"No Naruto, it is not what you did." Her bangs hid her eyes and she whispered." It's what you _didn't _do."

She exposed her hurt eyes to him. "..Remember Naruto when we were little and we use to play out on the grass fields until we got so tired that we went inside and fell asleep on your couch?"

Naruto wore a knowing expression.

"We use to have fun all day until my mother came and picked me up. Sometimes, I couldn't stay with you because father was so strict on us and as we grew, I don't know if you know this or not, but things begin to happen."

"My brother, Neji-Nii, turned on me for some odd reason, I could never figure out why. We use to be so tight as if nothing could break us apart but when he started hanging around with the wrong crowd he kept rambling on about destiny and what not..he said mean things to me…did mean things to hurt me and all I ever did was stood there and watched him do those things and say those things to me!"

"I love my brother so much and it hurt me so bad." Hinata face took on a look of pure pain." Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse people begin to bully me at school. Calling me names like wall flower, weak, stalker and so much, much, much more. I couldn't take it and when kami decided that wasn't enough, he wanted to take away my pride too. I fell in love with a boy I have been chasing for so many years! Too bad, he doesn't feel the same way and my mother is dead and gone without her I'm left in the world to wonder into nothingness."

"Naruto-Kun that boy was my only hope and I just- I just." She broke down from there and Naruto pulled her into a loving hug. He stroked her back gently." Shhhh Hinata, I know. I know. I understand where you're coming from."

"When I was little people shunned me, calling me demon and even going as far as to burn down my apartment building. The villagers use to think of me differently. About my love life…" Naruto drifted off much to Hinata distaste. She didn't want to hear about how Naruto became girl friend and boy friend with Sakura and yet she didn't say a word..because she was too much of a coward to speak up.

"I chased Sakura-Chan for years after years after years. She was only interested in Sasuke, wanting to be by his side til the end. I felt I didn't belong in Team Seven and neither did I belong in her life since I wasn't able to ful fill her promise of the life time. But..one day, I asked kami, if my life were to end in just one day, then what will I do in the spare time that I have left?"

Hinata stomach twirled at the thoughts of her Naruto- Sakura's Naruto- dying.

"I answered; to fulfill all the promises to my friends. That way, when I die everyone will be left with a parting gift of mine."

Naruto really wasn't aware of how much these words affected her.

"Imagine my face when I asked Sakura-Chan out on a date and she finally, after many years proclaimed a yes."

Hinata breathe hitched in her throat.

"I remember that day like no tomorrow. I had the biggest grin on my face."

Naruto smiled at the memory, Hinata, however, had a deep frown on her face ready to burst out in tears any second now until he said something that made her back track.

"But, something felt wrong. This wasn't right."

Hinata looked up at him in much confusion.

"..the date..the everything felt good at first but as weeks past the feeling between us begin to slowly slip away through each passing day."

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"I asked myself countless times' did I truly love Sakura-Chan' for the next passed weeks."

"…and I couldn't answer that…"

Her heart was on a limb of breaking.

_But how can you break something that's already broken? _Hinata thought sadly.

"…until now…"

Her head snapped up only to be caught in a lip lock with Naruto. Her eyes bulged out her sockets.

…_Naruto…Naruto's…kissing me. _

At first she was too shocked to respond but sooner or later she melted into the kiss, pulling back after suddenly remembering he was still dating Sakura.

"Wait Naruto! This isn't right, you still go with Sakura-San and what about your dream of wanting to be with her forever? I don't understand!"

Naruto shook his head." No Hinata, I don't go with Sakura-Chan anymore. I recently broke up with her two weeks ago because both of us know she is still in love with Sasuke and during that time of spending time with her, I realized she was not the one for me all along. Today you've opened up my eyes for greater possibilities I should've seen a long time ago."

"I'm sorry it had taken me this much time to realize you were here all along…"

The Hyuga pinched herself on the arm to see if she was dreaming. "Oh my God, I'm not dreaming."

Naruto laughed at this but was cut short when Hinata pounced on him.

XOXO

"Unknown to the both of them, the bath water was still running in the background. So imagine their faces when they see water all over the floor? Okay, let me stop right there, Naruto cut off the bathroom water when he went to get the medical supplies from the mirror. See, problem solved people! I hope everyone at least enjoyed some parts of my Fanfiction. I hope I didn't confuse anyone and I hope it didn't sound rushed. Please review and until then, I love you my reviewers."


	2. New Years!

Summary: Short but Cute Drabbles and Fluff containing the Naruto and Hinata pairing. (Notice: Has no plot line- Random occurrences)

I need some serious feedback on my writing, what do I need to change and improve on? I'm actually thinking of writing a new multi chapter fanfiction (that is until I finish this one. ) I have an idea of the story plot something like….Hinata lives up to the Hyuga clans expectations (Which is stoic, cold, dark, strong Hinata.) I will only do this for my readers but (I'm not too good at fight scenes so I will probably right a one shot fight scene just to see if anyone likes it.)

Without further a due, I present to you chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Years – Location: Konoha

Naruto strolled down the village with his hands in his pockets glancing at couples every now and then. He looked at a couple embracing each other with warm smiles on their faces before the man grabbed the woman, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an antagonizing kiss that seemed to left her in a daze. His eyes than rested on another couple that were exchanging words amongst each other, hands entwined with the other as the woman in a dazzling red dress reached up and kissed him gracefully on the cheek. He saw the man cheeks flare up as he stuttered lines of acceptance gesturing his hand along with his words. He could tell the man felt embarrassed about the brave display in public.

Nevertheless, Naruto sighed, feeling completely out of place, he strutted down the street making his way back to his apartment building promising to only come out to see the fireworks at the end of the festival.

What Naruto didn't know was there was someone watching him from afar feeling the exact same way as he felt. This figure felt completely out of place. The shadow watched the boy leave and walk down the road which she figured was the route to his apartment.

She looked down at the box of dangos in her hand and sighed. How was she supposed to tell him now? The festival was almost over and she had done nothing so far but sit around moping and stalked him all day only for her last chance to say anything to him to go down the drain and it was all her fault. And boy was she angry at herself.

The girl bit her lip in irritation. "Now what am I going to do?"

"You can try getting a back bone and go speak to him." A voice from behind said, causing for her to scream and fall over on her back in surprise.

Neon black eyes stared back at her. "hn. And here I thought Hyugas can see everything."

"S..Sasuke, what are you doing here, why are you here?" Hinata asked with curious eyes.

"I should be saying the same to you. You're hiding behind a tree stalking that idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone as the Hyuga turned bright red.

"N-No- I, you see I was hoping I could give N-Naruto-Kun these dangos and-"

"You wanted to ask him out to the festival?"

Hinata sighed. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry for lying to you Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her." Spare me your righteous ness."

Hinata peered up at him with a strange glint in her eye." No really…I am Sasuke-Kun."

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her face reflect with the light of the moon and her porcelain skin light up with a silent heavenly glow. Her eyes were the one of the most highlighted feature on her face as the had moon shined through them making them appear crystalized like diamond pearls and her hair looked soft as silk.

Her voice spilled out thin as can be. " I know we don't talk much but I really want to be with him. I watched so many times as he struggled and tried his best to get back up on his feet." She spoke lowly in pain. " Despite what others think of Naruto, I truly believe his dreams of becoming Hokage will come true and one day he'll be stronger than anyone in the shinobi nation, or at least, that's what I think."

"She's way too good for that dobe and he's too dense to know it!" Sasuke wasn't close to the Hyuga like her team mates or anything but he could tell that her words were sincere, from the soul and innocent at heart.

Hinata blushed when she heard Sasuke retaliate by calling Naruto dense for not knowing her feelings.

"Sasuke, do you really think that?" Hinata smiled warmly at him.

He raised an eyebrow." Think what?"

"That I'm too good for Naruto?"

He blinked. Had he really just said that out loud? "I meant what I said Hinata. Naruto wouldn't be able to take a hint if his life depended on it."

She blushed, looked down to the ground and fiddled with her two thumbs." I..I.. can you?" She struggled as she couldn't seem to finish her sentence and she ended up staring at her hands that were folded on her lap.

Sasuke twitched, how could she be so shy when she was from the Hyuga Clan? Why is she so different from them?

"Look Hyuga, I don't have much time for you so if you have something to say then say it."

Hinata just kept staring at her hands." I wanted to know..if..if it wouldn't too much of a burden, if uh you helped me.."

"What?" Sasuke gave the impression that he didn't hear her so she tried once again forcing out a deep sign. "I-I wanted to know if you would help me get closer to Naruto-Kun? " She started, than urgently said." I mean you and Naruto are teammates and you know him very well, you're practically brothers if I say so myself-" No she did not just go there. "And uhm, so I figured that you could maybe help me?"

The Uchiha folded his arms over his chest. "Tsk, and if I do help you, what's on my end of the bargain?"

Just as she suspected. There were always a price when making a deal with an Uchiha and she's just not saying this all towards Sasuke, she meant this for his entire clan. "I can give you power."

Sasuke almost laughed what the hell could she give him that he doesn't already have?

" What this power you speak of?"

She looked him dead in the eyes with a mincing tone in her voice. "Sasuke, you have to swear on your soul that you would never spill a word to outsiders before I give you any inside information."

Sasuke rose two brows before a nod of a head. "I swear on the Uchiha name."

"Our Keke genkai competed against another for ages upon ages, but even I know that the Sharingan out beat our Byakugan." Sasuke leaned, now interested in what she had to say, now taking her seriously.

"There are many diverse models the Sharingan can shape into, one of the most powerful transformations that contain plenty tomoe is referred to as Mangekyo Sharingan."

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is noted as heavenly eyes somehow named like the Hyuga the eyes that see the truth. There is only one way to activate it. You have to experience the deaf of a friend but not just a simple friend but your best friend." Sasuke eyes widen at this statement thinking of his only best friend. "You must feel the death of a friend as this must be a very traumatizing moment for you. Simply killing off your friend won't do it." She gave him a warning look before she continued on. "You can activate it only by the deaf of someone very close to you."

"It can also be a family member as well but I don't think you would want to do any of that so you might resort in stealing someone eyes."

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know all of this?"

She eyed him the same as she pulled out an object from her back pocket. _A scroll. _Sasuke thought, watching with keen eyes as she revealed the object to him.

"This is a scroll that contain everything you need to know about your clan. I've been doing some research lately on the village and found some interesting acknowledgeable facts about our clans history. I skimmed through these books that are inside of this scroll and many secrets were uncovered. The book is rare and well written, however, I can't promise you that it will be easy to read. The words in the book is complex though you're smart enough to understand."

Sasuke bore at her." You planned this all along, didn't you? You knew I was there and you knew I would promise and I can't break a promise to my clan and I won't."

Hinata beamed." I-I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-Kun."

"Drop the act Hyuga."

"B-But r-really Sasuke that's all I know, I'm not acting. I..I just wanted to become stronger for Naruto-Kun so I started snooping around. I'm sorry, I got curious when I scanned our clans history and looked everywhere for the secrets of the Uchiha ke kegenkai. I learned a lot."

"I'm sorry if I offened you any kind of way Sasuke, please forgive me." She bowed deeply, begging to be forgiven.

Sasuke blushed and turned away from her. "You're weird, ya know that?"

She blinked now staring at his back. "I…suppose so…but…so..are you going to help me now? The festival ends in ten minutes!"

"Fine." He said urgently, placing his hands in his pockets clearly annoyed by her request.

"Oh, thank you so much Sasuke-Kun!" She exaclaimed in glee.

"Hmpf. Whatever follow me."

* * *

They received strange looks as they walked side by side each other. Just in the mist of Narutos apartment they spotted pink hair in the distance.

"Crap, its Sakura." He hissed.

Hinata giggled. "Sakura-San's not that bad. I think you should give her a chance."

Sasuke looked at her like she grown a second head as he just ignored her all the way to Naruto's apartment building.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched.

_Oh God, kill me now._

"What do you want?" He said with much venom in his tongue.

She batted her eyelashes. "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the fireworks together."

"No." He said simply.

Sakura pouted. "But, why not?"

"Because, I'm helping Hinata with something." Both Hinata and Sakura raised a notable eyebrow.

_That's strange, Sasuke didn't insult Sakura-San this time. _ Hinata thought.

_What is he doing helping her? Is she starting to like him too? _Sakura turned her head from the Uchiha to the Hyuga over and over again.

"Oh, hey Hinata-San, didn't seem to notice you there! How was your day at the festival?" Sakura exclaimed, trying to hide her hurt that she felt from deep inside.

Hinata smiled lowly," I've been with father around a couple of times and we are finally getting along after so many long years. Neji-Nii took me to a few places and now I'm stuck with dangos in my hands."

Sakura smiled back at her. "So you're giving those to Naruto, huh?"

Her faced turned a peachy color. "W-Well, I was planning on it but something got in the way."

She sighed." And now the dangos grew cold and I don't want to feed Naruto-Kun something so cold."

_So she still like Naruto, perfect. _Sakura smiled deviously. "Well what are you waiting for, knock on the door!"

Hinata was about to answer but Sasuke cut her off. "She waiting on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm helping her with Naruto." He said simply.

"Oh!" Sakura perked up. "Let me help too! I know the perfect dress I can put on you and I'll even give you tons of advice of what to say to Naruto. I know this fancy restaurant that just opened up on the side of town that is giving out 50 percent coupons since its New years. It'll be like a date between you two!" Sakura imagined the scene between them and squealed.

Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Thank you for the offer Sakura-San but it's not going to be a date between us. I am just sending him a gift for the new years."

Sakura sighed. "Hinata it's been years and Naruto still hasn't taken notice of you." Hinata flinched at the comment. "The baka (idiot) will never get it through his head until you comfort him and just say it! And todays the day you need to say it before someone else gets to him and say it before you."

Hinata dawned, taking in her words to the heart. "I- I don't know..i'm not..too confident enough to say it…just yet."

Sasuke interfered. "It's not your place to tell her what she should do. She'll do it on her own on her own time. Not yours, Sakura." He glared at her before taking the Hyuga hand and dragged her away leaving a dumbstruck Sakura behind standing as still as a statue.

Sasuke cease after getting a good distance away from the pink banshee. (I feel so bad calling Sakura that.)

"Sakura is right." Sasuke said.

"Huh, Sasuke-Kun, what do you mean?" Sasuke could see her face scrunch in confusion so he said." About Naruto, it's been years since you haven't confessed to him and now here's your chance. You never know if a girl comes his way and tries to steal him away from you. I don't know much about you but I can tell you really love Naruto and he's like a brother to me so I only want the best for him. You seem like the girl most suitable for him. You're kind, smart, talented, strong, brave and beautiful." She blushed, was this really Sasuke talking or some stranger?

"I can't see around the thought of you leaving and backing down because kami knows I don't want another fan girl following me around." Sasuke shuddered- Hinata laughed at this.

"I will Sasuke, I'll do it for you and me!" He saw her eyes burn with determination and he had to admit that he liked this side of her more than her usual fragile innocent demeanor.

"Nice, but if you tell anyone I told you this, you can kiss your life goodbye." Hinata gulped and could only nod her head.

"Good, now let's go buy Naruto some more dangos."

A heavy set man greeted them as they entered the dango shop." Hi there I see you're back Hinata-Sama and you've brought an Uchiha with you."

"Oh yes, this is Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun meet Koyaki-kun." When they both exchanged greeting Koyaki turned back to the Hyuga.

"Of course I would know him, he's the only Uchiha in Konoha village afterall." Koyaki said then goes on to say." So, what will I be doing for the both of you?"

"I'm here to replace these dangos for some fresh out of the oven ones if you must."

The man eyes twinkled, "Of course, they should be out in a few. Until then, enjoy your stay."

Hinata and Sasuke waited until a heavenly scent filled their nostrils making both their taste buds flair in anticipation.

"Wow, that smells amazing! Its just how I remember it. Thank you so much Mr. Koyaki, it is an honor to be amongst such a humble place."

Koyaki chuckled. "You too, hey why don't you try a sample?"

"B-But, I really d-don't want to be abother."

"No, no, no I love it when my customers can experience my taste in food. Would you like one Sasuke-Sama?" The man offered the Uchiha and he shook his head.

"This Is for the both of you." He handed them the sample then the box filled with dangos. "Free of no charge. Just leave the cold dangos on the table."

"Thank you again." Hinata bowed, thanking him for everything he had done for her. He knew how much it meant for her to give this present to Naruto. It was almost life changing to her.

"Say hi to Naruto for me!" He shouted at the door as they left hoping they had heard him. He shrugged proceeding back to his working.

"So Sasuke-Kun, where do we go now?" Hinata asked dumbly.

"To Naruto's house, where else?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know Sasuke, I didn't think you would like sweets. " She said as the Uchiha popped one of the dangos in his mouth and looked over at her. "Eh, I'm not too fond of sweets. I prefer tomatoes or a taste that's less sugary. Today I couldn't help myself. It smelled too good."

Hinata giggled, placing her palm over her mouth." You sound like Naruto-kun when you said that."

"Heh, whatever. "

* * *

(With Naruto- Inside Apartment.)

Naruto looked over at his clock. The time read 11:59. On a stroke of midnight the festival would end with eye catching fireworks, ablaze of Christmas lights, and couples departing from the scene returning to their everyday lives in the morning.

Naruto sighed, staring at the ceiling above him. _I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura-Chan is up too? Do they have a date? Am I the only one here in the house alone with nothing to do? _

Naruto laughed to himself as he berated himself for thinking that Sasuke would ever date anyone. Sasuke dating someone. Pft, that'll be the end of the world. He chuckled some more until he heard a loud knock on his door.

He raised one brow. _I wonder who that could be?_

* * *

(Minutes Earlier- Sasuke and Hinata)

"Knock on the door." Sasuke said.

"B-But why, c-can't you do it?" Hinata stuttered out nervously looking as if she was about to die any second now. Sasuke shook his head." No, you have to be brave about this. If you don't face your troubles than you'll never grow out of your shyness enough to face the dobe."

Hinata eyes widened. _He's right. I'm going to end up regretting my choices in a long run so I might as well face my fear now. _

"You're right Sasuke." The Hyuga voiced her thoughts. "If I can't even knock on his front door, what makes me think I can even talk to him let alone be with him?"

"Exactly." Sasuke said then added." Knock loud enough for him to hear you."

"Okay." She said bluntly.

She tapped on the door.

"Too light." Sasuke said.

She tapped it again.

"Way too soft." Sasuke sounded annoyed.

She knocked once more.

"If you don't knock on that door bought the time I count to three, you'll be sorry Hyuga! And I swear that on the Uchiha grave!" Sasuke yelled annoyed and infuriated by her cowardness.

She screeched out in fear and begins knocking on Naruto door like her life depended on it.

Sasuke smirked. _Now let's see how this will play out._

* * *

(Present time- Outside of Naruto's door.)

"Coming! Coming! You don't have to bust my door down!" Hinata heard Naruto voice from inside and looked toward Sasuke for help – only to find no Sasuke.

_Where is he! Where is Sasuke? He told me he was going to help me! _Hinata panicked as she narrowed her eyes around for a place to hide. Ops too late. Naruto had already opened the door. "What da ya want Sasuke! I told you about-" He swung the door open and yelled out an insult that was left unfinished that went flying out the door with the wind as his eyes laid on the person that was in front of his door.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I, you see-" She fumbled over her words with pink dust on her cheeks. "I mean Naruto, I..I really." She drifted off and her eyes softened." Can I…talk to you, you know, alone?"

Naruto was taken aback at her sudden request. Nervertheless, he said." Uh, sure." He then moved out of the way for her to come inside. Once they both were inside he shut the door and looked at her curiously as if he was studying her every move and being.

"N-Naruto, first I want to give you this!" Hinata held out a box that contained three sweet dangos inside. Naruto is genuinely surprised. He wasn't expecting to get any gifts this year let alone a simple visit from a friend." Wow, thank you Hinata-Chan, this means a lot to me. I'm sorry I didn't give you anything though."

Her cheeks flared. _He called me Hinata-Chan. Chan. CHAN! CHAN! _ Her inner chibi did a dance inside her head.

"Oh, it's okay Naruto-Kun! I wouldn't want you going through all the trouble to get me anything and besides it was my choice to give you those so please accept them as a token of my appreciation for all that you have done for me."

A light blush tinted Naruto cheeks. "Thank you Hinata, you're much too kind for me."

She felt famailar dejavu at his statement as she was reminded of Sasuke words.

"N-No, don't think like that N-Naruto-Kun, you're a very kind person." Hinata reassured him. "It's dangos. I know you love ramen but I wanted you to try something different since it's the New year's."

"Whatever you give me Hinata, I know it'll always be something I'll like!" Naruto yelled a little too loud that Sasuke that was suppressing his charka outside his window was blown back a few feet and a tick mark formed on the side of his head. "Naruto." He growled dangerously low having the urge to knock down his door and charge inside to give him the beating of a life time. However, he stayed hidden in the bushes trying hard to not let his anger get the best of him.

He settled down only to hear an ever so familiar voice above him. "Sasuke-Kun!"

He sighed, looking up at the female figure that sported blonde hair and jet blue eyes. "Why me?"

A plausible silence settled over them. It wasn't even five seconds before Naruto broke the silence. "So Hinata, what did you want to talk to me about?"

_So it's just Hinata now. _Hinata frowned as her inner chibi deflated in a puddle of colors." Uhm, do you, uhm, maybe want to go out?"

Hinata saw Naruto eyes widen the size of saucers. Coming to a realization of what she just said, she rephrased. "I-I m-m-meant a-as fr-friends, g-going out in public, i-in a r-restaurant!"

Naruto shock slowly dissipated. "Wow, for a second there I thought you were going to confess that you liked me! It would be silly, don't you think Hinata?"

Her eyes never left the floor as Naruto looked on waiting for her to answer. "I guess it is a bit silly."

* * *

"That baka." Ino said who was crouched down beside Sasuke with a how-can-Naruto-be-that-dense kind of look. "Now he hurt the poor girl."

"He wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't dense."

"True, and I wouldn't be me if I wasn't pretty as flower."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Don't you think so Sasuke-Kun?" Ino seductively whispered in his ear causing the Uchiha to almost gag on his own spit. "Shhhh, Naruto em' is coming." He attempted to change the subject and as soon as he said that Ino attention was back on Naruto and Hinata who were both walking their way in silence. (well except for Naruto that is.)

"And then I formed hand sighs and POOF. A large frog appeared out of nowhere and boy was he HUGE! Pervy Sage kept telling me not to put so much charka into it and that were I messed up at and then after a while of training me, the pervert went to go sneak in some bath house hoping to get a good look at some girls for his 'research'! And you should have seen it, every girl in the hot spring started beating him senseless until he ran away with a swollen cheek and a busted lip!"

Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand, he just couldn't control his self. Hinata giggled almost the same as him but hers was much controlled and light hearted.

"Awe." Ino exhaled, her hands entwined as she directed her gaze on the laughing couple. Ino and Sasuke than saw a scene they would never forget. When their laughter died down, they gazed into each other eyes, welcoming one another to a part of their being that they never had the heart to share with anyone until now. Their eyes held the same emotion, grief, pain, loneliness and fear – from what though? Hinata and Naruto peered deeper within another and discovered that they were the same. They both lived a life of pain and rejections, they both suffered during winter days, they both blamed themselves for their failure, the both of them had the same motto for so many years now but if you were to see past the sclera and inside the black pupil that rested on its white exterior than you would be able to see the true feelings of that person. They say eyes are like windows to the soul, so why can't everyone else see the hurt in his eyes? Why was she the only one that could see it?

They broke away from their trance with a blush on their cheeks.

Ino awed as the couple turned heads away from each other with bright milky pink cheeks. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he had to say he enjoyed the scenery suddenly wishing he had a box of popcorn right now. His head screamed.' Go Naruhina. Go Naruhina! Get him Hinata. Make him yours.'Ino raised an eyebrow at low sounds of cheering. Ino looked to her left only for her eyes to widen the size of dinner plates as she saw Sasuke with a huge grin on his face, leaking tears from his eyes.

"So, uhm, Naruto, do you want to, go now?" She turned her head back to him still feeling highly embarrassed by what had just happened between them.

"Uh, yeah!" Naruto scratched the side of his head in an attempt to get rid of the fuzzy feelings than without warning grabbed her hand and dashed off towards his favorite ramen shop.

Hinata staggered a bit, as she was caught completely off guard, but she quickly sync with Naruto's pacing and when she did, she couldn't help but smile at him. _Maybe I have a chance with Naruto-Kun after all. _ Hinata eyes reverted back to the road and this time it was Naruto who glanced at her. He smiled at her as he thought one last thought before turning his attention to the road. _Maybe I have a chance with someone after all…_

And they ran hand-in- hand into the sunset.

The End.

Sai closed his book and uncharacteristically beamed at them all. "So, did you like it?"

The environment fell silent until cheering exploded all across the shinobi nation. Applauds and shouts were heard from every district and standing on top the Hokage tower with his arms crossed over the other was none other than the Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Hinata Hyuga standing side by side.

There was one however that wasn't clapping and was rather annoyed at how he was portrayed in the story.

"Awe, Sasuke-Kun cheer up." Said girl with pink hair and emerald eyes giggled at the scowling Uchiha. She than leaned over and kissed him on the cheek causing the Uchiha to blush and scratch his nose.

"Sakura, not in public." Sasuke said, embarrassed by his girlfriend actions. She only giggled more in return." I'm so happy that the war is finally over, now we can go back to being Team 7 again." Sakura smiled as Naruto held Hinata hand and kissed it earning 'awes' from the crowd. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile slip as he watched the boy that were bullied and shunned now facing the village with maturity and acknowledgment. He was proud to call him a brother.

_Dad, mom, are you watching? _Naruto thought, looking towards the sun as if it was going to provide him with the answer he needed. One single green leaf fell from a tree tossing and turning with the wind and flew were the Hokage stood tall above all. Naruto took notice of the leaf and it only made his grin spread wider on his cheeks. _So, they are watching me. _The silky strands of his blonde flocks swayed in the wind and his smile widened as his eyes followed the leaf and it landed on the Fourth Hokage head stone monument then it flew up high into the heavens vanishing in thin air from his view of site.

A silent tear ran down his cheek and his wife noticed it and put a hand to his shoulder and smiled. "Congrats Hokage-Sama, I always knew you could do it!"

Naruto head whipped around to see his wife smiling warmly at him congragulating him on becoming the leader of the village. "You know I couldn't have done it without your support."

"I know." She teased then held out her hand. He took it then looked her deep in her eyes and said. "I have a chance with someone and you've shown me that ever since the academy. I love you Hinata Hyuga."

Now it was time for Hinata to shed her own tear and whipped it away with her free hand. "I love you too Naruto-Kun."

They shared a quick kiss with one another before bowing to the nation for their humble patience.

THE END.

.FOR REAL.

XOXO

I almost cried when I was writing the scene with Sasuke and Sakura reuniting. I also almost cried when writing about Naruto parents. It tears me up every time. Please make sure you review and comment! I hope you liked this chapter and there will be more to come but like I said in the first chapter, I can't guarantee a lot of chapters!


	3. My Hero

School time is around so I've been very busy. (Notice the date of the last updated chapter.) For now, I have to give you guys a short chapter because that's the only time I do have left. (Except for my outside time out of school. I do not spend my life writing all day and I'm sure you don't either.)

This chapter is Minato/Kushina moment but they're replaced with Naruto and Hinata !

I do not own Naruto and never will.

* * *

Chapter 3: My Hero.

Naruto pressed his back against the tree only glancing every now and then around the area before he dashed off in a quick haste. He hopped tree to tree, spotting one cloud nin who stood in the back of the group, he went into a few hand signs. He whispered." Shadow clone technique."

A duplicate of Naruto poofed in existence and with a nod of his head, he leaped down from the tree. Landing softly on the ground, he muffled his hand over the jonin mouth before he slit his throat then scooped him up in his arms and jumped back up in a tree and leaned him against a branch.

"Thank you." Naruto directed it towards his clone as he was no longer needed, he dispersed in thin air.

Naruto glanced farther ahead and his eyes made out a bridge not far from where they were. They were getting closer to the border. _I'll have to make this quick!_

He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them. "Futon: Wind Release Technique!" He sped in a series of hand signs and shouted out the jutsu that sent his opponents flying back until they hit a tree twenty feet away as the impact caused a great crater to form. A sickening crack sounded through the forest as their backs hit the tree and they limped over lifeless.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto said, observing her body to see if there were any grave injuries he could make out.

"I'm fin-" She faintly says as she fell over only to feel warm arms wrap around her back.

He held her as he said." You've drained almost all of your charka. It wouldn't be wise for you to walk on your own."

She gave him a tired smile." N-Naruto, you talk so different when you're worried about me."

His face turned red, scratching his left cheek. " Well, ya know, I have to make sure your protected, ya know."

She giggled softly and touched his cheek." Naruto, it seems your back to your normal self."

Naruto was confused." How can you know that Hinata-Chan! Was it something I said?"

Her hand caressed his cheek then graced along his neck and slid down his chest making him blush at all her antics. "You say ya know a lot, ya know Naruto?" She mimicked as the both of them burst out laughing.

She smiled." It doesn't even feel like the cloud ninja was just about to take me away to the border now."

His eyes grew serious. "I've been meaning to ask you, did they do anything to you while I was not here?"

He saw her eyes swift, more focused and intense than they ever were. "My father had just put me to bed when I heard a tiny noise and before I knew it, I was being taken away from the Hyuga compound. My father tried to stop him but he got away before he could get to him. They ordered me to be quiet as they threatened to kill me if I didn't. So I followed orders and we ended up here and just in a nick of time, you came and saved me Naruto."

Naruto only nodded his head then he bent down and pointed a thumb to his back. "Hop on!"

Hinata blushed scarlet red. "I-I'm fine Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. He clearly wouldn't take no as an answer so she sucked it up and climbed on his back loving the feeling of Naruto pressed against her.

"Hold on tight!" Then he flew up high in the heavens.

She caught site of the moon ever so glowing in the mid starry night. "How did you find me Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto peered over his shoulder at the girl. "That's a silly question to ask, it was your strength that gave me hints to your where abouts!"

She titled her head to the side," W-What do you mean Naruto?"

"I was walking through the forest for another training session when I heard this scream in a distant. It was the slightest sound, but i heard it never the less. When I caught up, I saw it was you. You were giving them the battle of a life time. You even dropped a few strands of hairs behind on mistake."

"I took my time forming up a plan of what I should do, but when I saw you edge closer to the boarder my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest."

She blushed." Why is that?"

He smiled at her." Because I love you Hinata-Chan!"

She looked shocked at first but then she smiled back at him. " I love you too, my savior."

* * *

Oh my gosh that was so short but no time. Sorry! I hope you liked it. I'm not good with fight scenes (just yet) so it may be sucky. So sorry!


End file.
